Electronic devices are often configured to be powered by a battery or other type of depletable power source (e.g., rechargeable and non-rechargeable batteries, fuel cells, solar-based cells or batteries, etc.). However, these types of power sources can provide power for limited time before needing recharging (if possible) or replacement. Further, cooling systems, processors, display devices and other elements of an electronic device can draw significant levels of power from the power source, thereby shortening the useful life of the power source. Additionally, even if the electronic device is being powered by a generally non-depletable power source (e.g., an alternating current (AC) power source), significant power draws can cause high thermal profiles, thereby presenting a safety issue as well as requiring larger and more expensive cooling systems for the electronic device.